Hidden in sight
by Kindred01
Summary: Jordan is a vampire, he comes to Beacon Hill's for a fresh start and not to drink the blood with the sheriff's son.


It wasn't the first time it happen, just the first time that he got caught. Parrish is a vampire turned about 90 years ago and too many older vampire thought of him as just a child still. Werewolves have issues with most blood suckers going back 1000s of years but they have learnt to live together somewhat on a thin rope. So when Jordan Parrish turned up in Beacon Hills fresh eyed and bushy tail and sharpen fangs the local packs got a little fearful. But he turned out to be a good guy and was welcome to the two powerful packs in town.

But that isn't the issues at hand the big issues was that said vampire has been sneaking into the bed room of the Sheriff's son's room and having a late night snack and not just drinking blood…wink-wink nod-nodd…at first he was hurt and the sheriff's house was closest, Stiles the sheriff son was part of the two packs that Jordan just joined and thought it was for the best to see the teen. However as he was bleeding heavily he ended up drinking from the 17 year old which lead and ended in sex. Stiles wasn't complaining he moaned and whimpered and even begged the whole way through it, the problem was he shouldn't have done it. it was a big no-no in the vampire wold to bite a person under 18 let alone have sex with them, but Jordan found he was could not stop once he started.

Which lead to the painful moment when the sheriff walked in on them, Stiles wasn't naked but near ask while Jordan was still in his deputy clothes with this hand warped around the teen's front as he drink from his neck. He pulled his fangs out of Stiles throat and licked the wound until it shut and then looked up at the sheriff whose hand was twitching for his gun, that he thankfully didn't have with him "This is why your iron count is low?" John growled, Stiles looked down at the ground

"Dad…

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't call your clan? Or the hunters or the pack!" He snarled at Parrish, cutting off his son's words.

"Sheriff I'm sorry." He said, as he stood up from the bed "I never intended to do this to you son, we just…I need help one night I need blood and…"

"He would have bleed to dead in my bed room!" Stiles snapped as he pulled on his pj bottoms "Dad, he isn't hurting me and he had never taken too much, and he can't infect me because of the alpha's bite remember?" Stiles said, as he touched John's arm. He turned to look at his son and still frowning.

"I remember, but still you are underage in all areas. They could kill him for this Stiles? Didn't you think about that?" He asked, the teen pulled his hand away and looked down at the ground.

He did think about that almost every day and it bugs him this is why he has kept quiet and been looking up vampire law for the best part of 4 months…thank god he had Lydia to give him and hand… he thought "I know but because it was a life and death situation he is allow as long as the blood donor is over 15 and give consent." He said, John gave him a hard look as if to say really?

"And I bet that he wasn't bleeding to death when he came here moments ago?" He asked, Stiles blushed and shook his head.

"Sheriff, I'm trying to hurt Stiles I care for him." Parrish said, John glared at him and then rubbed his eyes. "I tried not see him again like this, but I found I couldn't stop." He said, as he looked at Stiles who smiled softly back at him.

"You will leave this house tonight and I will see you in work tomorrow." John told him with a growl in his voice

"Yes sir." Jordan kissed Stiles on the cheek and started to go for the window.

"Used the front door." John sighed, the vampire smiled bashfully and then left through the door, once John was sure that Parrish had gone he turned to his son.

"And you Stiles are going to Deaton's to be checked out, he may not know about your hidden abilities but I do." Stiles paled as his hands went to his stomach, he might have forgotten to tell Jordan something very important about himself and why he is so protected by the pack.


End file.
